


May the Better Simp Win

by MapleSeaBuns



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Absolute Tomfoolery, But he does not because you love him for some reason, Error would pefer to just strangle Ink all together, Established Relationship, Gender-neutral Reader, Ink and Error are basically fighting for who is the best simp, It's a pivot polycue with you, No ink/error here, Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Spoilers: They're both good boyfriends for you, They are idiots but they're YOUR idiots, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day Shenanigans, even if they are idiots, polyship, they only have heart eyes for you, they would much prefer to dunk on one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSeaBuns/pseuds/MapleSeaBuns
Summary: A one shot that ended up being too damn long. This was a prize for my dear friend Croakiemoo after beating my ass in SSBU. Here is is, bud! I am an enby of my word.It was actually a nice challenge though. I've never done Ink and Error before so I hope y'all who love these dorks enjoy it. Happy Valentine's day!----------It was a week before Valentine's Day and you were excited to spend it with your boyfriends Ink and Error. Little do you know they are in a match that puts worlds and AUs at stake.....They're hoping one of them woos you more to snag a solo date on the big day. Loser has to completely stay away and not mess with the other's stuff or sabotage the date, Doodlesphere, and Anti-void in any way.Which one will be on top? Which outcode skeleton will you end up going out with?You personally just want to made sure these two don't get into too much trouble.
Relationships: Error Sans/Reader, Ink Sans/Reader, Ink/Reader/Error
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	May the Better Simp Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croakiemoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croakiemoo/gifts).



> Hey there! Happy Valentine's Day! I made this for my bud, Croakiemoo but I wanted to be sure the Ink and Error simps got a little something this Valentine's. Enjoy the moronic shenanigans!

It was a beautiful day outside.  
The birds were singing.  
Flowers blooming  
And for once, you’re excited to see all the pink, red, and white all over the place!  
Valentine’s day was usually one you’d skip over until the stores put discounts on all the candy, but this year you had a reason to celebrate!

It would be the first Valentine’s you’d spend with your new boyfriends Ink and Error. You knew they mostly fought with one another which honestly felt more like two brothers sharing a bedroom with all the pranks and shenanigans the two did. (Mostly Ink to Error). But somehow, they managed to get along and share you well enough. 

You hoped that would be the case as Valentines grew closer. There was only a week left and you were excited to see what the two had in store. They did say they had plans for you, so you tried to get some small chocolates to make it worth it.

You wondered what they’d try and surprise you with. Whatever it was, you sure it would be great!

...Right?

……

You made a quick purchase on Amazon for a first aid kit.

__________________

“Okay...we’re in agreement. Three rounds of gift giving….” Error listed while Ink wrote his notes in his scarf.

“And by the end, whoever impresses them with their gifts gets to do a one-on-one date with them. The other cannot interfere or mess with their stuff for the entire date of Valentine’s Day. “ Ink eyed at Error before writing things down, “Meaning no sabotages on the date, no messing with the Doodlesphere, any AUs being protected in it…”

“Or messing with the anti-void, or removing anything from what’s in my strings already.”

“Okay. Anything else?”

“We got a week to do this. First round starts in two days.”

“You have yourself a deal. That picnic under the stars is going to be a perfect date night~” Ink shook Error’s hand with his creepy like grin. Not like it deterred Error at all.

“Yeah, good for you to go and do alone on Valentine’s Day. They’ll be watching our favorite show in all the comfort they’d could ask for.”

“Not if they’re with me”  
“Watch me win this, paint bucket!”  
“You’re on, you laggy bastard!!”

____________

5 Days before Valentine’s Day, you were surprised with the sound of Ink screaming from outside your front door. Turns out, he pulled out some flowers from your neighbor’s yard...which...had one of the kids, Flowey, in the makeshift bouquet….

You had to help pry the angry flower monster off of Ink’s head and Broomy after he got basically bit and dug thorns into your boyfriend. Some you knew that were definitely going to leave a mark. You couldn’t completely blame the kid though, he did just get ripped straight from the ground. And after a lot of apologies to Toriel and an offer to babysit the kids next weekend, you focused on getting Ink treated and taken care of.  
You made a good choice in getting that first aid kit when you did. Made taking care of the bite marks easy, but that still left you having to pull out each and every thorn out with a pair of tweezers.

“Ow… Ow. Ow. Ow…Um..did...you like the flowers at least, mon cheri? Minus the one who uh..turned me to a porcupine? Hehehehehe….Ow!”

“Sorry. Some of these are pretty stuck in there.” You plucked out a few more when you heard the doorbell ring. “Thanks for the flowers, Ink honey. But...maybe next time watch where you pick them? Or at least make sure they don’t have the ability to bite.”

You put another bandaid on him (and Broomy for good measure) before going to check on who was at the door. To your surprise, it was Error with a very beautiful vase of flowers of all sorts of colors and trims. You didn’t even know flowers could come in color combinations like that or feel so soft like….yarn?

“Hand knitted. These flowers are guaranteed to never wilt like....” Error looked away to hide his blush as he presented them over to you, “Like my love for you…”

“Oh...Error these are beautiful! I can’t believe you actually made these!” You happily took them into your hands and gently felt the petals of each one. The stitching was very well done, you admitted. You rewarded him by pressing a soft kiss to his head, “Let me just put these down somewhere. Thank you so much for these.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Error tried waving it off, his blush replaced by a sly grin to Ink.

Ink let out a growl in response. He wrote a note to himself in his scarf to never trust flowers.

Error: 1

Ink: 0

__________________________

3 Days before Valentine's Day and your boyfriends were at it again.  
This time, Error was the one who came by first. He didn’t stay long, just enough to have a little chit chat and to give you some chocolates. Honestly, it would have been really sweet but...the little card that was stuck to the box revealed it to be addressed to Mettaton.

“...Did you steal this from Papyrus? That looks like his handwriting….”

“NO! Of course not!”

“Error….”

“.....Cheap ass gluestick….”

“You’re giving him this back.”

“Not like the glittery toaster would miss the box!!” Error tried to convince you otherwise, but it would be unheard. You made him take it back and apologized to Papyrus. Now you owed Toriel a free day of babysitting and promised to taste test Papyrus’s new pasta recipes later.

You returned home with Error only to find Ink with a box of chocolates for you. Not just any chocolates either, it was your favorite ones! All wrapped in a cute red bow and painted heart shaped box (and with no extra tag to signify it belonged to anyone else).

To top it off, he even had a cute paper rose attached to it. It was sweet how he tried making up for the incident last time.

You’d never notice the cheeky grin Ink gave Error or Error’s muted rage when you left to the kitchen to put your candy and rose away. While they were there, you decided to give them the chocolates you got for them too.

The real reward was for Ink getting his revenge. Error had to shut himself up by eating all of his chocolate.

Ink: 1

Error: 1

_________

It came down to this….the tie breaker.

The day before Valentines was here and it was make or break for the two outcodes. This one would determine who would have their solo date tomorrow with all the pleasure of having no rivalry to get in the way of it.

For Ink, he perused around the store’s Valentine’s day section, Dream’s words echoing through his mind.

“People love stuffed animals, get them a plushie! Something that looks cute and nice to cuddle.” 

“Cute and nice to cuddle...right...right…” Ink thought to himself as he looked through the aisles of plushies.

Cats, dogs, bears, koalas, frogs, hearts of all shapes and sizes but none that he thought fit what was cute and cuddly…..

He wouldn’t get you any of those. No no no…...It wasn’t enough. But he’d soon find something perfect for the occasion. If he didn’t impress you with this plush, nothing would!

____________________

You really should have sensed something was up when Dream sent you a message just saying “I’m so sorry.”

You’d find when you were surprised with a trip to the Doodlesphere where Ink presented you with a big banana plush. The thing looked like it should be hanging over a rigged carnival game and not in the Valentines day section of a store with the goofy grin and plastic sunglasses on its face.

You wish it also had stopped there but..then you saw Error’s present.

The banana was easily twice ink’s size, no question. But Error’s was….well...at least you..could see this being sold in the Valentines day section….

It was a giant eggplant plush, same silly grin and giant plastic sunglasses but likely 4 times the size as either of your boyfriends.

“Wow...um...thanks guys. You really shouldn’t have…” You did your best to smile so as to not disappoint them. They caught on pretty quick though.

“You don’t like them.”  
“Nah, pretty sure they don’t like yours, ink splotch.”  
“No way! They of course like mine!”  
“Mine’s bigger”  
“Size doesn’t matter!!”

“Guys! Guys! These are both really good but...uh...I don’t think I’m going to have the room for both of these plus what you’ve given me already…These don’t..all fit in the house.” You tried pointing out before they started to argue.

You could practically see the loading screen in their heads before it finally hit them. Error tried to explain himself but ended up just hanging his head in defeat.

Ink had better luck with explaining his reasoning,“...To be completely fair, I forgot you lived in a house.”  
Needless to say...that wasn’t a very good one.

“Ink, honey...you’ve been in my house.”

“...Yes.”

“And you forgot I lived..in that house…?”

“Yes.” 

Error ended up facepalming, realizing how very stupid this ended up being. Ink quickly scribbled something on his scarf and turned to you, “But uh...you still like my gift, right?”

“It is very funny, yes.” You admitted. They did give you a laugh now that you got a good look at the two plushies. They meant well with their gifts..you knew that.

“Yes!! I win then!” Ink cheered as Error looked ready to punch him.

“Wait..win? Win what?”

“I get to have a solo date with you! And Error can’t interfere with it or destroy anything in the Doodlesphere!” Ink chimed happily until he froze up.

It was at that moment Ink knew...he fucked up.

“....I mean...uuuuh…”

“Guys…? What is this about..?” You turned sternly at them, really hoping they did not just try to put you in the middle of their rivalry like that. “Did you guys seriously make a bet on who I loved more and tried to keep me from the other?”

“....Nooooo…”  
“...No comment.”

“Guys!”

“....Maybe.” Error didn’t even dare to look at you.  
“Sorry, butterfly…” Ink had the same idea and looked for mercy somewhere on the floor.

They were idiots...but..they were also your idiots.

___________

There was a long conversation between the three of you. Best way to make a relationship work was communication and once the boys realized that regardless of how much stuff they gave you or how much they tried, you’d still love them both equally and you wouldn’t leave one for the other. That wouldn’t be fair at all to either of them.

It was always rough to have a relationship with the two since they usually were almost always in each other’s nerves, but when it came to you, they’d settle their differences for your sake. That meant more to you than all the gifts.

Not to say they ever went to waste.

On Valentines day, you made a compromise. 

The three of you were in the anti-void, using the giant eggplant plush as a glorified giant bean bag with Undernovela playing over a starry night background, snacks and chocolates being shared among the three of you.

Ink managed to convince Error to let him paint a whole starry sky to set a mood. Error would have complained but he did like the look of it. Something about space always entranced him.

You were just mostly glad they were getting along and enjoying your company most of all. Nothing made you happier than enjoying some snacks and having your two favorite skeletons at your side while you watched something together.

You however did question how it got cold in the anti-void as there was suddenly a chill in the air. The shiver got your boyfriends curious and once you explained the situation, Ink was the first one to jump into action. 

“I got this! I...uh…..Give me a second!” He ended up transporting himself off though an ink plot, leaving Error to groan at the mess.

He did however take his hoodie off and hand it to you, “Here…..You can have it until you’re ready to leave….I trust that you won’t make a mess on it…”

You thanked him with a peck on the cheek before putting his hoodie on. Helped a bit, definitely. 

Ink would return a second after with the sound of gunshots coming from behind him before he closed the portal off. “I got you a ja-....Oh…” 

“A little too late.” Error grinned widely, “I can loan it over for a bit. No skin off my bones..”

You were thankful that Ink only glared Error before throwing the jacket he had back into the ink plot. You swore you saw a red scary looking Sans in a vest in there before the connection closed.

You asked where he even went in the first place.

“Nowhere. But uh….probably going to avoid Mafiafell for a little…” He nervously laughed until he hatched an idea. You’d soon find yourself with his scarf and carefully wrapped it around you. “There! Any better?”

You had to admit, it was a lot cozier now. You felt like you were wrapped in a warm cocoon of love.

Ink took his seat back next to you and grinned at Error, “See? Two can play at that game! And it's closer to their face!”

“Will you shut up already?! At least I didn’t have to steal a fucking jacket to keep ‘em warm.”

“Hey! I was going to give them mine but I forgot I don’t own one anymore!”

“Sounds like a you problem.”

“sOuNdS LiKe A yOu PrObLeM! mEm mEm mEaM!! That’s what you sound like.”

“Why you little…!!!”

You had enough of that. The fight was easily broken up by taking Ink’s hand and kissing him. You’d do the same to Error after a second and relaxed back against the eggplant plush.

“...They kissed me first~”

“And I’ll be the first to tear your stupid face apa-!!”

You’d shut Error up with another kiss, making this one last a little longer than the first. You of course still made time to pull away and give Ink the same treatment.

They didn’t argue after that.Instead they settled against you, Ink with a lovestruck look on his face and Error desperately trying not to be seen with his blush. You couldn’t help but laugh at the both of them. Despite their antics, you still loved them. You made sure to voice that thought too.

“I love you, guys.”

“I love you too, butterfly…”

“You’re...not so bad….my haven…”

They may always be on each other’s nerves but….

For you? 

You were worth more than all the presents in the world. And they didn’t need one day to show you how much they truly loved and cared about you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope your Valentine's is a little less chaotic than what these two idiots end up doing. Lemme know what ya think!


End file.
